Coconut City
Coconut City is a city in the state of San Francisco and is located on the western half of the San Francisco Peninsula on its own peninsula. It is one of the very notable cities in San Francisco. With a population of 50,674, it is considered a small city. Coconut City has an average tax rate of §0 simoleons, a monthly income of §1,528, and a monthly expense of -§112,512. Coconut City is the second most wealthy city in San Francisco, behind Clark City. History Hurricanes Hurricanes are Coconut City's most notable threat. With an average of a major hurricane landfall there every 3 years, Coconut City is the most susceptible city to hurricanes, the second being Roanoke. The most devastating hurricanes to the area being Hurricane Sydney of 2010, Hurricane Isac of 2011, and Hurricane Ava of 2008; the most devastating out of the three being Hurricane Sydney. Hurricanes have completely decimated the city in its past with strong winds, storm surge, and heavy flooding rain. Founding The city of Coconut City was founded in the 1800s by explorers from the Biolixi Islands. The first settlement was St. Anthony, the second was Coconut City (originally named "Hopeful Cape" by first hand explorers, it was named "Coconut City" in the early 1900s). Coconut City is currently the second most wealthiest city of San Francisco, behind Clark City. It is also one of the more popular places for tourism in San Francisco. Wealth Most of Coconut City's wealth comes from popularity (tourism) and shipping. Tourism being the heart of Coconut City's main wealth. Coconut City's current taxing average is §0 simoleons due to special wealth placed on the island of Simoleon Island. Its Monthly Income is about §1,528 simoleons from education, health coverage, police coverage, fire coverage, city ordinances, and legalized gambling. Its monthly expense is -§112,512 from special lots that are placed on Simoleon Island to provide the city with most of the city's financial needs. Media Coconut City does have a radio and television studio for most media coverage throughout this city and neighboring cities. Tourism Tourism is considered the heart of Coconut City due to its tropical location, sunny beaches, and usual nice weather throughout the year. Several piers, docks, ferry ports, cruise ports, and shipping ports are available to the public for entertainment. Even though the city has 50,600 or so people, the city's skyline resembles that of a major city (500,000 people or over). The reason why is due to neighboring cities commuting to the area, commercial population is 55,329, most likely from the neighboring cities of Irene, Tree Beach, Delaware, and Nivon Hills. This supplies the city with its commercial needs. Coconut City doesn't have an airport in city limits, but there is one located in Irene that is called Coconut City International Airport which supplies large numbers of tourists to arrive in the city, along with a major highway leading from Irene. Districts Coconut City is split up into five districts, the largest one being at the tip of the peninsula called "Downtown District". The number one district is the "Downtown District" located at the tip of the peninsula and includes Simoleon Island. The number two district being the "Tourism District" which is located right in between the "Downtown District" and the "Resident Heights" district. The number three district is called "Resident Heights District" which is located in between the "Tourism District" and the "Valerie Hills District". The number four district is called "Valerie Hills District" which is located in between the city limits and the "Resident Heights District". The number five district being called the "North Highway District" which is located to the north of the major highway leading from Irene to Coconut City. Landmarks Coconut City contains only two landmarks, the Seafront Tower which is the tallest building in the city; and Simoleon Island which is where financial matters are taken care of. ---- Category:Simcity